Melee Halberd
An extension of a requirement for a reliable close-combat system against the BETA, Melee Halberds are a classification of weapons that serve as a pilot's fallback option were he/she to run out of ammuntion. While melee combat is not a particularly positive prospect against most BETA, a skilled pilot can and will be able to be as effective up close as he/she is at range with an Assault Gun, or even more. A large factor of the Melee Halberd is its design and engineering; most Melee Halberds have a different center of gravity in their design to capitalize on the fighting styles of their pilots, shore up the weakenesses in their close-quarters combat doctrine, or for any other reason. Many other Melee Halberds also have characteristics unique to them that affects the way they can be used. Related to Melee Halberds are the Close Combat Daggers and Fixed Armament weapon types. These often sacrifice the reach of Melee Halberds for other aspects in combat, or else focus on fulfilling completely different purposes during close-range fighting. Most American TSFs are not calibrated nor equipped with a primary melee weapon, as their combat doctrine does not allow for prolonged close-quarters combat against the BETA. Type-74 PB Blade The standard Japanese melee weapon, the longsword-styled PB Blade first saw service in 1976 as the primary melee weapon for their F-4J Gekishins, using momentum as the weapon's primary means of defeating combatants; the weapon is strong enough to cut through super-carbon, as well as damage the Grappler-class' armored forearms. The weapon has remained virtually unchanged since then, serving as the primary close-combat weapon for all of Imperial Japan's TSFs even in modern times. It can be fitted with a protective sheath that allows it to be used as a training weapon, which works by covering its sharp edges and dampening its impact. The PB Blade is designed with its center of gravity located near its hilt, which allows for better control and faster strikes during combat. The design and tactical usage of the weapon was also influenced by Japanese sword martial arts; TSF pilots without a background in Japanese pilot training or the required combat experience will find it hard to fully utilize the PB Blade. Initially designed by Japanese developers (of which Takamura Yui's father, Takamura Masatada, was rumoured to be one of them), the weapon's first production run was in the United States in 1974. The weapon also recieved the designation of CIWS-2A, despite never being part of the US Armed Force's equipment list. XCIWS-2B Close In Weapon System .]]A prototype melee weapon developed by the United States exclusivly for the YF-23 Black Widow II, it was used during the units' flight and combat trials in the ATSF program. The weapon is slightly different from the Type-74 PB Blade; it boasts an all-round improvement to performance, with a straighter design and a unique Mount Pylon bolt. It is unknown where its center of gravity is located, although its overall shape is similar to the PB Blade. It is stored on the same Mount Pylon as the XAMWS-24 Assault Cannon. Like the Black Widow II itself, the weapon never entered production. Type-77 Close Range Battle Halberd Manufactured by the People's Republic of China for their J-8, the Type-77 Battle Halberd shares similar capabilities with the Type-74 PB Blade. However, while its Japanese counterpart focuses on momentum and speed to inflict damage, this weapon relies more on its heavy weight and high center of gravity (located near the tip of the weapon) to achieve the same effect. As a result, it suffers from slower initial swinging speed in combat and weighs down its user during evasive maneuvers, but has greater strike power once in motion. This curious design choice is intended to boost the attack capability of the weapon, especially for lightweight TSFs that lack the energy to carry out heavy strikes, such as the J-10. The Battle Halberd was also exported to the German Democratic Republic in the early 1980s, and was utilized by several MiG-21 Balalaika pilots. However, few of them have been able to master this heavy weapon, as its weight and tactical usage often ran counter to the laserjagd strategy of the Nationale Volksarmee. BWS-8 Flugelberte In the shape of a one-handed axe, the Flugelberte is the primary melee weapon of European Union forces, especially for their EF-2000 Typhoons. Developed by the Federal Republic of Germany, the BWS-8's top-heavy design affords it incredible attack power for a one-handed weapon. BWS-3 Great Sword A large melee sword in the shape of a two-handed blade, the BWS-3 is nicknamed by many to be the "Fort Slayer"; the weapon is the opposite of the slashing-oriented PB Blade/Battle Halberd, and is capable of piercing the large body of the Fort-class, or completely severing its leg joints during combat. Additional handles located near the hilt allow for greater thrusting power and balance. Developed by the British, the BWS-3 is more than a weapon; it is a signature of skill, carried only by veteran British pilots fulfilling the equivalent role of Storm Vanguards. Despite plans to discontinue the production of the BWS-3, frontline units are still operating them in full force. Falcate Sword The primary melee weapon equipped on the Rafale, the French-manufactured Falcate Sword is the most unique weapon yet, and the second largest of all Melee Halberds. Some have nicknamed the weapon the "Death Scythe" because of its sword tip ending in a sickle curved downwards. Like the BWS-8, the blade is top-heavy; the purpose of its curved tip in combat is to defeat the tendency of Grappler-class BETA blocking strikes with their armored forearms. Trivia *Despite TSF-use two-handed melee weapons being dubbed "Melee Halberd", only one of them, the BWS-8 Flugelberte, comes close to even resembling a halberd. A true halberd has a blade resembling an axe-head, with a sharp tip added and mounted on a pole, usually used as a pushing weapon by infantry to improve their melee range. *The Flugelberte's shape is reminisent of a bardiche. *The PB Blade bears a slight resemblance to the larger weapon of the Magoroku Exterminate Swords, a pair of blades, and a model kit-only weapon that belongs to Evangelion Unit 1 of Neon Genesis Evangelion. *The Type-77's design is based off the Chinese da dao. *The Falcate sword originates from the Latin term falcata (feminine form of falcatus, meaning "sickle-shaped sword") coined to describe pre-Roman swords used on the Iberian peninsula. The actual sickle-shaped sword design, however, is based on the Harpe, a blade with a sickle-like protrusion at the sword's tip, referred to in Greek and Latin mythology. Gallery VLCpic-YxY Samurai moment.png|A Type-00F and a Shiranui Second Phase 1 engaging in melee combat. rival-chan go.png|F-4Js using Type-74 PB Blades fitted with training sheathes. Sword stunt.png|F-4J wielding a Type-74 PB Blade. French violation.jpg|A Rafale wielding a Falcate Sword. Bo feng 1.jpg|J-10Xs wielding Type-77 Battle Halberds. angry angry anett.jpg|An MiG-21 of the Nationale Volksarmee with both Type-77 Battle Halberd and [[Supplemental_Armor#DS-3_Multi-Purpose_Supplemental_Armor|DS-3 Schurzen]] equipped. VLCpic-Gravity center spec.png|A technical diagram comparing the center of gravity on melee halberds See Also *Melee Weapons of Owarinaki Natsu, Towa Naru Shirabe Unlimited Category:TSF Armaments Category:Tactics Category:TSF Category:Hardware and Technology